Confrontation finale
by Only-4-you
Summary: Post tome 6.PEnséé de Snape quand Harry le retrouve...


_C'est ma première traduction, un court OS que j'ai adoré ! Laissez des reviews. _

**Disclaimer** ; Rien ne m'appartient, tout est a JK ROWLING, la texte est de Homa seule la traduction est de moi

* * *

** Confrotation Finale**

Il n'y a aucun bruit, il est calme et rapide. J'ai su qu'il viendrait pour moi. Dès que j'arrêterais de courir, Potter aura sa revanche. Pas d'échappatoire, pas de mercie.

Nous fermons les yeux, le regard déterminé, il n'hésite pas un instant. « Vous ! », dit-il. Sa voix est pleine de mépris, son attitude exhale d'une colère contrôlée. « Potter », le saluais-je, en arborant un des mes sourires dont j'ai le secret.

« Laissez vos mains de façon à ce que je puisse les voir. Ne faites aucun mouvement. » Il me regarde toujours droit dans les yeux et sa voix est crispée. « Mon oh mon Potter, vous ne semblez jamais apprendre. Même en cet instant vous ne savez contrôlez votre colère. Je pensais que, au moins après la …», je fais une pause pour augmenter la pression derrière mes mots ; toujours aussi stupidement courageux, « … la malheureuse mort de votre parrain, vous apprendrez ». J'ai touché la corde sensible, sa baguette magique envoie des étincelles. « Taisez – vous ! », crie t-il et son regard devient méchant et sauvage. « Fermez-la !» Ça aurait pu être le moment. Les gens sont plus négligeant lorsqu'ils sont en colère et si tu es juste assez rapide, tu peux les surprendre. Le tabouret a côté de lui ; je pourrais me précipiter et m'en saisir. L'envoyer et le casser sur sa tête dans une dernière tentative désespérée. Mais je ne le ferais pas. C'est son tour et je suis son pion qui va se faire écraser.

L'amertume m'a quittée il y a bien longtemps. Lorsque la seconde guerre a débutée, je savais que je ne pourrais que rejoindre l'enfer qui m'attendait d'une minute a l'autre. C'était juste une question de temps. « Pourquoi veux-tu me tuer ? Dis-moi, je veux t'entendre le dire ». La cabane demeure silencieuse ainsi que la rue. J'ai bien choisi mon endroit. « Et si je ne veux pas. Qu'allez-vous faire ? Me torturer ? » Je me moque de lui, un rire dure, un rire froid comme le faisait si bien le Seigneur des Ténèbres ; recommandé pour installer la crainte dans le cœur des hommes.

Son poing s'écrase sur ma figure me fracassant le nez. Une familière traînée de sang chaud coule puis il y a du blanc, une forte douleur se répand en moi. Putain de merde, le gosse est fort. Avait-il déjà perdu ? « Vous avez tué mes parents. C'est vous qui avez révélé la prophétie a Voldemort. J'ai tant de raison de vous tuer. Bâtard ! » Il lève son bras et place sa baguette sur ma tempe. Des flashs de souvenir traverse mon cerveau ; la dernière bière que j'ai bu, la dernière femme que j'ai baisé. Même la dernière putain de potion que j'ai faite ; la potion Tue-Loup. Remus Lupin, j'espère que tu en seras honoré.

J'ai l'impression que ça fait des minutes mais seules quelques seconde sont passées ; trop s'il voulait réellement me tuer. J'ouvre mes yeux dont je ne me souviens pas avoir fermés. Un mot et mes mains sont liés. Ses mains sortent quelque chose de sa poche, un petit flacon contenant du liquide. « Savez-vous ce que c'est ? » Il place le flacon en face de ma figure et lui donne une petite secousse. Comme je le faisais par le passé.

« Veritasérum », lui répondis-je. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage. « 10 point pour Serpentard », dit-il toujours en souriant, il soutient mon visage. Le liquide descend lentement, c'est un bon travail : sûrement de Granger.

Automatiquement, j'ai envie de parler et de tout révéler. Enfin, tout ce que je peux connaître.

Mon esprit est embrouillé et je me rends compte que se sont mes derniers instants de lucidité. Toutefois, tout était prévu, savoir que vous êtes sur le point de mourir entraîne une certaine peur. Il me regarde toujours mais cette fois avec de grands yeux. Je réalise qu'il est effrayé. Un espoir. « Quel est votre nom ? »

« Pas encore Potter. La potion n'a pas encore fait effet. » Vrai, au moins pour encore quelques seconde. Après, je n'aurais plus de choix. Il ressemble a son père mais il a les yeux de sa mère. Les yeux de Lily.

_**FIN **_


End file.
